Talk:Fasha's House
Fasha's house party Fasha *walks into house with bags full of snacks and everything* Marik Mummy, can I help unpack the bags Fasha Okay... two start packing everything Florence *walks downstairs* Hi mum, hi Marik Fasha Now Im resting in the game room Steve: *walks in the house with John* Hello are we to early? Fasha A few hours and Florence Hi! John: Hey guys Steve: Uh sorry should we leave till then? Fasha well... Im still decorating and sorting out the food but you can stay for a few hours Steve: Well if I stay I should at least help you John: Yeah have fun dad Im gonna hang with Marik and Florence Fasha ok then,I'm gonna need some help putting the food on the table Florence You want to sneak into my mums game room? Steve: Ok *walks to the kitchen with Fasha* John: I like the way you think Florence Marik B-b-but mum said only she can go in there Florence Come on Marik! Fasha I'm gonna have to start cooking the chips and chicken nuggets... now how do I use a oven? Lau the G: *Somes with bags of beer* Let's PARTY!!!!!!!!!!! Fasha Dude, your a few hours early. Steve: yeah Jack: *walks in with Chris* You should have been more clear when it starts, you know Lau the G: I'm an early bird ::D I'll stay until more people come. Uh, where do I put this stuff? Fasha come back in a few hours...Soo.. now lets try using an oven *turns crank* hmm 25 mins *pushes button* YAY Marik F-f-florence where is mums video game room Florence its right next to the training room. Steve: You look tired you should take a nap John: *sitting down sipping a soda* Dont be chicken Marik go get it Florence Come on then *Marik and florence run outside* Marik So its next to the training room Chris: *sits down* Jack: So when was this party supposed to start? Fasha *laying out the table cloth* in a few hours Steve: Fasha jack any of you want a beer? John *sitting down* they better hurry Jack: No thanks Chris: *gets soda, starts drinking* Florence*Runs back to john* Marik and I unlocked the door you want to go in there mum has a pool table and loads of arcade games Fasha No I'm too young for beer *gets a can of coke out of fridge and drinks it* Lau the G: Hey now, save them for the party! Fasha Its alright I have over 100 coke cans Meanwhille... Marik Oh my god this place is AWESOME! *starts playing pacman* John: Hmm *plays pool* ZEON: Hey everybody, you forgot to invite me and Maiz! MAIZ: Is it the right thing to party crash? ZEON: Of course. Jack: *looks over* Party ain't starting for hours. Hey Chris go play or something, I don't want you sitting there bored. Chris: Ok dad *Heads over to game room* Fasha -_- why is everyone so early 20 mins later... Fasha yay the chips and chicken nuggets are done *opens oven... the food is burnt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kultofpersonality/images/c/c6/472659173.png * :( Dang it! Marik Aaw I'm not good at pacman Florence well you are 4 Marik Florence your 3 Jenny: *walks in with Chloe and James* Hi all... This place looks cool *goes over to couch and sits down* James: Cool chicken nuggets. *eats burnt chicken nuggets* I love chicken nuggets... I like them more when they're burnt... Chloe: Whatev's... I just came hear to look at this house... *goes to watch TV* Jenny: Why are you so valley girly?! AJ: Ok ok you two stop fighting and let's enjoy this party... Chloe and Jenny: Ok... James: This is an awesome party!! *dances around* John: yo jenny chole james follow me if you actually wanna have fun Steve: *gives John a suspicous look* have fun guys Jökä-Face: *Appears from nowhere, crashing the party* What, you're their dad? and Gabby walk in Marceline: Sup. Steven insisted I came here. Steve: Hi Marcy and Yeah Joka Im John and Jenny's father Jökä-Face: Well, look out. That Johhny fella meh boy seems quite wierd. And look who's talking. *Chuckles* Gabby: *Annoyed sigh* Lame. *Floats over to a corner of the room* John: *staring at gabby* .... Fasha *facepalms leaving a huge red mark on face* Marik I think mum is angry Florence ya think Gabby: *Looks back at John with narrowed eyes* Watcha lookin' at? John: *speechless* uhhh.... Steve *facepalms* Gabby: Do they speak English in "uhhh"? John: uhhh Hi Gabby Im John {C}Fasha I know Florence Marik yiu want me to show you how to play pacman Marik O-okay Florence *starts playing pacman and is winning every level* Marik O_O Gabby: Good for you, kid. Steve: John man up John: *looks at steve: SHut up dad I will kick your butt Gabby: *Mumbles quietly* I'm surrounded by idiots. Fasha*puts a giant lock around the fridge* No one is getting my coke. |: | Jökä-Face: *Walks in, having stolen some beer, drinking* Aaah...good old violence. Oh, I get it! Mhh-mm.. And Fasha, you didn't think of beer. *Chuckles* Fasha I don't even like or drink beer Jack: God, who invited the clown? Chris: *heads back bored, is amused at John and Gabby, thinks* "Gee i wish there was a pool." John: *cant look at gabby* I heard that Fasha *Talking to jack* I don't actually know? Steve: * drinking a beer* Joka whats up Marik Florence How are you so good Florence I know everything Marik b-but your--- Florence STILL I KNOW EVERYTHING! Marik O_O John: Hey Gabby can I ask you something? Gabby: *Sighs* What is it? John: You wanna hang out in the Game room? Gabby: *Shrugs* Sure.. I guess. John: Come on Gabby lets go Gabby: *Floats after John* John: *enters the game room* Marik Florence this is Gabby and Marik Hi! Fasha *sets up TV* KARAOKE TIME! *looks through songs* HOW ON EARTH IS SPICE GIRS ON HERE! Jökä-Face: Who invited me, kiddo? Well, your grandpa. *Laughs out loud* Gabby: Hey guys. John: So what do you wanna play Gabby Jenny: *goes over to John* I think someone likes someone!! Chloe: *takes microphone and flips through karaoke* Lets see if theres any pop songs... James: *goes downstairs and meets Florence and Marik* Hi guys. AJ: *goes over to Lau the G and talks* I think our kids are making friends. John: *looks a Jenny while he is still blushing* No I dont Jenny: Yeah you do, your just terrible at talking to girls. Haha. John: Not all girls just the girls I like Jenny: And Gabby is one of them... I know cause you never blush when you are around other girls... Jökä-Face: *Eyes turn from wild red to soft blue, walking towards Lau and A.J* Romance is something beautiful indeed. AJ: '''Yeah... John: Well Jenny your the oldest can you help me out here? Steve: Indeed Joka Indeed '''AJ: '''Oh be quiet Steve... Jenny: Sure bro, ok first you need to impress her to actually get her attention John: How do I do that? Steve: What AJ I am simply agreeing Fasha O_O Marik Florence can you teach me how to play pool Florence you can't play pool!? Jenny: Well... you can win at some game. Or you can tell her about yourself... John: I dont think that would work but I guess I should try Jenny: Go get her tiger! John: thanks Sis *runs towards Gabby* YO GABBY Jenny: *watches what John does from behind the pool table* Dun dun duun James: What you doing sis? Jenny: Umm I am hiding from your brother John... James: Oh... well ok then *goes over to Marik and Florence again* Florenceand then you win! Chris: Dad this is boring, can i go wait somewhere else? Jack: Alright fine, I'll stay here Chris: *walks out* '''Gabby: What is it, John? John: You wanna play that motorcycle game with me? Gabby: Uh, sure. John: After you Gabby Gabby: *Floats ahead of John* John: *walks after Gabby till we get to the 2 motorcycle co-op games* Choose whatever bike you want Roxanne *walking down the stairs* MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Why can I hear lots of noise! Fasha ITS A PARTY WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Roxanne ugh.. ok *goes into kitchen and gets out a glass of water using telekinesis and then walks into the game room* Florence Hey sis Gabby: *Shrugs and picks a random one* John: *picks one of the worst ones* Ready Gabby? Gabby: Indeed. *Starts game* John: *almost falls off the bike* How am I losing? Roxanne Marik,Florence since when could you play pool? Florence For a while... Roxanne Okay *goes into the garden and sits on the bench in the gazebo,holding the glass with her telekinesis,drinking water, looking lonley* Jökä-Face: Stares blankly at Steve, eyes glow red for a second, before becoming blue* Enjoy. This is one of those times my "Nice-Guy" persona take over. Steve: Really? Cause I have always thoguht of you as a nice guy joka Jökä-Face: Heh. If you call blowing up hospitals and always hunting for someone to place in the Mental Hospital nice, we'll get along just fine. Steve: excellent Gabby: Probably because you picked one of the worst bikes. Florence *Runs into the garden* Roxanne you want to play with me and Stella Stella Come on Roxanne it will be fun Roxanne okay then... :) Roxanne and Florence start riding on Stella all around the garden* John: You actually picked a bike that was worse than mine Gabby: Eh, I do not know then. John: *picks up a motorcycle helment* Its show time * puts on the the helment and gets in front of gabby* Roxanne *gets off Stella and then goes into the game room and starts playing pool against Florence* Marik Roxanne Wins! Florence :T Roxanne Florence you want to try pacman and see who gets a higher score Florence Your on! *the two girls start racing eachother to the pacman machine, pushing eachother* Gabby: Oh no, you don't. *Manages to drive ahead of John* John: IM DONE GOING EASY *bumbs Gabby causing her to spin around* Jenny: *watches* Wow John is doing better than I thought! *drinks lemonade and continues watching* I need to write this down... as analysis! *gets notebook and writes down what John is doing with Gabby* interesting... Roxanne I win! Florence -3- I'm going to play with Stella *runs into the garden* Roxanne *Starts playing pool on her own,looking lonely* Chris: *walks back inside bored of being out there, notices Roxanne, walks over to her* Hey can i play? Roxanne Yeah, you can play. Chris: Cool *sets up balls in triangle shape* You want to start? Roxanne Yeah. *uses que and then hits the white ball and most the balls go into the holes* Chris: Whoa! You're lucky! Well with a start like that, I don't see how I'll win but I'll try anyways, *hits white ball, white ball falls into hole* ...Yeah...pool is not my game. Roxanne its just something my familys good out like my 3 year old sister is an expert pool player Chris: Dang well I'm no match here, anything we can play where I stand a chance? Roxanne I'm not good at racing games Chris: Well me neither, Isn't there a bunch of games around here? Roxanne Do you like tricks? Chris: Sure Roxanne I've been practising for ages! *Roxanne uses telekinesis to make a pool table going vertical, and then has all the balls going through it and they then explode and become fireworks and then reapear on the table* Did you like it!? Chris:...HOLY CRAP! That is awesome! Of course I like It! Roxannethanks.It took a year to try I also had to do loads of research. Chris: I can imagine. Roxanne 1 min, I'm getting a drink of orange juice. Chris: Ok *sits*. Roxanne *runs into the kitchen and then runs back into the game room with a glass of orange juice*... are you into music Chris: As long as It's good music.